Mariage éphémère
by selene Magnus
Summary: Le plus beau jour de sa vie, dit-on du mariage, mais quand on y recroise quelqu'un qui aurait mieux éviter, ça pose des problèmes insurmontables


**Mariage éphémère  
**

**'**

**'**

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu résister? Il aurait dû rester chez lui. Non il n'aurait pas pu, ça sert à rien de se le cacher. Alors choisir le bar le plus mal famé de la ville, se soûler à mort, peut-être même se mêler à une bagarre d'ivrogne. Certes, cela aurait mal fini. Pour sa tronche en premier lieu, parce que même s'il avait du muscle, il n'était pas un adepte des rings. Mais encore, c'était bien le moindre du problème. Si cette histoire pouvait s'achever avec juste un nez cassé, ce serait trop beau. Non, ce bruit au fond de lui, c'était son cœur qui se brise.

À cet instant, il donnerait tout pour changer son destin. Sa belle carrière, menée sans fautes. Bien sûr au prix de pas mal de sacrifices: la famille, les amis, les loisirs, sans parler des amours. S'il pouvait l'échanger contre la place devant lui. Cette place dont il a tant rêvée et qu'elle offre aujourd'hui à un autre.

Mais quel con aussi d'être venu voir ça! Du pur masochisme. Si cette idiote de Lewis ne lui avait pas mentionné cette cérémonie, comme ça, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux une connaissance en commun, jamais il ne l'aurais appris. Il a beau se tenir au courant des nouvelles locales, lire la rubrique état civil ne lui avait jamais été d'utilité. Et si quelque chose le caractérisait, c'était bien de ne pas perdre de temps avec de l'inutile.

N'était-ce pas inutile ce qu'il faisait à cet instant? Stupide surtout. Si au moins cela le guérissait. Mais on ne peut soigner un malade qui le refuse. Et il ne veut pas renoncer à elle, il n'a jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Jamais. De toute sa vie, jamais. Et comment renoncer après l'avoir vue si belle, si radieuse. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir de tels yeux se poser sur lui, ses yeux si tendres et envoûtants.

Absorbé par ce spectacle de sa belle, il en oubliait de suivre la cérémonie. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie qu'en l'entendant prononcer la formule rituelle. Voilà c'était dit. Ce oui fatidique qui enterrait tous ses espoirs. Ce sourire de l'autre qui carbonisait son coeur. Et ce baiser! Il détourna les yeux. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il eut la force de se détacher. Il recula légèrement le long du mur où il s'était adossé, dans l'ombre des bancs, loin de tout regard. Les mariés remontaient l'allée centrale, et les invités les suivaient. Il aurait dû partir avant que la foule se remue. Maintenant, pour être discret, il lui faudrait sortir le dernier. Cela lui laisserait le temps de se ressaisir. Il entendait les éclats de rire, le brouhaha des félicitations et il se retint de défaillir.

Il fut très prudent en quittant l'église. Surtout éviter de tomber sur des connaissances. Il se glissa sans attirer l'attention de personne et se dirigea, le cœur lourd, vers le chemin où il avait garé sa voiture.

_- Dean?_

Oh Seigneur, non! Ne me fais pas ça! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire supporter cette épreuve! Il se résolut à résister et continua sa route, comme sourd à son étonnement. Des pas rapides derrière lui. Et ce visage qui s'impose devant ses yeux. Ce visage si pur, si éblouissant.

_- Dean, je suis étonnée de te savoir ici! Qui…qui te l'a dit?_

Il dut se forcer à répondre gentiment : _- Le hasard_

_- Je suis contente de te voir. Et je vais te présenter à…_

_- Non!_ - Il se reprocha d'avoir été trop brusque. Il reprit plus doucement:_ - Je suis désolé, une autre fois, je suis déjà en retard_

_- Ah? Bien_

Il ne voulait pas jouer les hypocrites en lui souhaitant du bonheur avec l'autre. Certes il voulait la voir heureuse, mais grâce à lui-même, pas dans les bras d'un type qui lui venait de lui voler le moindre espoir de bonheur. Un homme qu'il ne pouvait que haïr et envier. Il préféra continuer sa route après un petit sourire d'au revoir. Il atteint sa voiture et en faisait le tour, quand il l'entendit l'appeler.

_- Dean…attends…attends_

Mais il refusa encore une fois de s'arrêter. Si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de l'inviter à dîner chez eux! Il s'assit dans le siège et referma sa portière, quand celle du passager avant s'ouvrit. Elle entra et s'assit d'emblée.

_- Dean, je… ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus, je…_

Pourquoi cherchait-elle ses mots? Qu'y avait-il à se dire? Rien au fond. Elle prend la route du bonheur, et lui s'enfonce dans le gouffre sans jour. Cela se passe du moindre commentaire.

Sans aucun signe avant coureurs, elle se penche sur lui. Et par une main posée sur sa nuque, attire sa tête vers la sienne. Avec urgence, elle colle ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean est plus que surpris. Pourquoi l'embrasse-t-elle? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

_- Oli…?_

Mais prise par l'intensité du moment, elle quitte son siège pour enjamber Dean. Elle doit se recroqueviller sur lui faute de place, mais en profite pour recommencer et accentuer les baisers. Il y répond hypnotisé par le désir qui l'envahit instantanément. Il passe frénétiquement ses mains sur elle, de la nuque aux bras, puis la taille, puis se hasarde sur une fesse et descend jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle ne se défend pas, elle apprécie le contact. Elle se hâte de déboutonner le haut de la chemise qu'il porte pour y passer sa main. Rapidement, elle préfère tenter de la soulever et tire, sans ménagement pour le tissu, pour l'ôter du pantalon. Elle veut sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Leurs baisers sont si intenses qu'elle se refuse à le stopper. Elle a une pensée fugace de s'arrêter, de ne pas faire ça, et encore moins ici dans cette voiture, mais quelques centièmes de secondes suffit pour balayer sa pudeur et sa conscience. Elle se décale un peu de lui, après une caresse furtive qui confirme sa première impression et qui fait pousser à son partenaire un frisson d'anticipation. Elle déboutonne à toute allure le pantalon et libère le membre dressé douloureusement confiné. Sans même réfléchir, elle le chevauche et le laisse trouver son chemin en elle. La suite n'est que plaisirs et gémissements communs, malgré l'exiguïté du lieu. Il la soulève avec urgence, alors qu'elle s'accroche à lui dans un dernier cri.

_- Oh Mon dieu_ - murmure-t-il en la serrant avec force dans ses bras.

À regret, elle se décolle de lui et se rassoit sur son siège. Il lui caresse le visage, déplace des cheveux, un peu collés par la sueur. Il est tout sourire. Puis il démarre son moteur.

Surprise, elle revient à la réalité et demande:

_- Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Il répond en souriant._ - Je t'enlève. Sur mon grand destrier blanc_

_- Mais tu es fou! Je viens de me marier!_ - crie-t-elle en réalisant sa situation.

Il réplique l'air sévère:

_- Tu viens de me faire l'amour. Et je ne me leurre pas en disant que c'est un fait plus récent que l'autre_

_- Mais arrête! Arrête cette voiture!_

_- Olivia… nous deux…._

_- Stoppes, je t'en prie!_

Il obéit et arrête la voiture sur l'allée, à peine remontée de quelques mètres. Elle ouvre la portière et en sort angoissée. Avant qu'elle ne referme, il lui lance:

_- Mais va donc! Tu peux retourner avec lui, mais c'est à moi que tu appartiens!_

Elle se retourne horrifiée.

_- Mais tu rêves! Je n'appartiens à personne!_

_- Oh que si Olivia, tu m'appartiens. Tout comme je suis totalement à toi, corps et âme_

_- Dean…arrête…_

_- Nous ne sommes qu'un, toi et moi. Tu peux retourner dans son lit mais plus jamais tu ne seras heureuse avec lui, c'est à moi que tu penseras ce soir dans ses bras, rien qu'à moi!_

_- Ferme-là! Tu…tu n'es qu'un… un abruti! Si tu crois que je vais laisser un possessif me…_

_- Nous sommes l'un à l'autre, notre union est trop fusionnelle, tu le sais aussi! Tu l'as ressentis! Mais tu es trop orgueilleuse pour le dire_

_- Dégages de là!_

Elle claque la portière. Il n'insiste pas et reprend sa route.


End file.
